


Somewhere In The Desert There's A Forest (And An Acre Before Us)

by comicfanperson



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Logan wants to spend time with his husband before all the chaos begins.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Scogan Secret Santa 2020





	Somewhere In The Desert There's A Forest (And An Acre Before Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiAnLake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/gifts).



> i had so much fun with this!! i hope you enjoy tweedle <3

Logan loves the early morning. The thing is, he didn’t always. He used to be the type to prefer to sleep in half past noon whenever he could, because he was always so worn out from working all the time with the X-Men and helping out where he was needed and maybe not-so-needed, too. All in all, Logan used to be overworked and generally unhappy. 

Now, out in the middle of nowhere, working on his own time as a contractor, living in a cabin that he bought with his husband as simply bare bones and then fixed up to luxury perfection himself, Logan finds he’s always relaxed. He’s always doing alright. And  _ somehow _ that turned him into more of a morning person. Who knew that being stress-free could do that to a guy?

On the other side of the coin, Scott has  _ always _ been an early riser, at least as long as Logan has known him. That’s just always been the Summers brand. Now, it’s more common than not for Logan to wake up before Scott. His husband has come to love staying curled up all cozy in bed for as long as possible. Logan loves it. He loves seeing the love of his life well-rested and happy. 

Just like this morning. It’s about 10 a.m. on Christmas Eve, there’s a thick blanket of snow on the ground, all their gifts for each other and their friends are under the tree, and their guests will be in late that evening. It’s so close to perfect.

Logan presses a kiss to a still sleeping Scott’s cheek, then rolls out of their ridiculously warm bed and heads downstairs to start a pot of coffee. While in the kitchen getting the pot started, he takes a moment to breathe in the fresh scent of the pine tree he’d cut down about a week ago. It’s soothing, and domestic, and he loves everything about his current position in life.

For a long time, this just seemed unachievable, out of reach, far away… And now it’s his reality, at least for a little while. It seems every day he’s reminded of Scott’s mortality, because lately Scott’s been getting those beautiful smile lines that remind Logan his husband has at least had some joy. He’s also been seeing light forehead wrinkles too, serving as just another reminder that Scott spent too much of his life stressed out and overworked.

Logan’s decided to just take it all as it comes, though. He won’t have Scott forever, but he’ll love him that long. 

He goes through the process of lighting the fireplace, since it’s such a cold morning and Scott’s been feeling it more and more lately. The warm light of the brick fireplace fills the whole living room, and Logan just admires it. It looks so cozy next to the tree, and it looks very much like some cheesy Hallmark card. It’s just perfect.

Logan fries up some eggs and bacon, and pops bread in the toaster too while he waits on the coffee to finish. He plans on bringing it up to his sleepy, sleepy husband, but instead the man surprises him by coming downstairs not long after he starts it all.

“Mmm, good morning,” Scott sighs softly, peacefully. Logan watches Scott pour himself some coffee, unable to tear his gaze away from what must be the most beautiful man on the earth.

Scott uncharacteristically grabs the milk from the fridge to add to his coffee, and pours some into a Christmas-y mug Jean got for him a couple years ago. Then he gets the bag of cinnamon sticks from the cabinet and stirs his coffee with one. 

The taller man pouts at Logan’s staring, “What? It’s just coffee.”

Logan chuckles, “I just can’t remember the last time you didn’t have it straight black, baby.”

“Well I mean it’s Christmas Eve and…” Scott trails off with a nervous shrug. Logan hates how Scott can’t always feel completely loved and accepted in every little thing. He chooses to blame that on Scott’s upbringing. 

“I know, Scotty, you deserve yer “fancy” coffee as much as the next person,” Logan grins. 

Scott grins back, then leans down to press a kiss to Logan’s cheek, “Thank you for making breakfast.” 

“You know how I like my traditions,” Logan says. 

“I do,” Scott replies teasingly.

After a few more minutes, and Logan having Scott pour him some coffee, the two sit down to have their breakfast. Scott spreads an absurd amount of apple butter on his toast, and just pouts when Logan says he’s hogging it. Logan, as per usual, pours Sriracha sauce all over his eggs, and sticks his tongue out when Scott’s nose wrinkles.

“Every morning, huh Logan?” Scott teases. 

“I’m nothin’ if not a man of habit,” Logan replies smoothly, staring into the face of his lover, and hopeful right through those red lenses and straight into his eyes.

Once upon a time, Logan hated those damned glasses. In his mind, they were the only thing barring him from knowing Scott completely. It took a while, but eventually Logan learned that those glasses are just an extension of Scott, they’re another piece of understanding and loving him. And  _ God  _ does Logan love him.

He found other ways to read his husband, without the use of words or the emotion in his eyes. He learned by the crease of Scott’s brow, the way his forehead wrinkles, and how the corners of his mouth twists and pinches with every little thought. Logan loves it. He loves being able to know just what his husband is thinking simply by glancing at his face. 

It’s like their own language.

Logan absent mindedly fiddles with his wedding ring, a simple silver band with a custom engraving on the inside, and he eyes Scott’s ring. It’s something so solid and lovely, a constant, tangible reminder of their love for each other. 

“Has your brother texted you yet? Jeannie?” Logan asks, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. 

Scott does what  _ must  _ be an eyeroll, as Logan has come to understand, “I haven’t checked my phone yet today. When we talked a couple days ago, Alex said he wanted to get here by six at the latest, and Jean and Emma were planning to get here by five.” 

Logan nods, trying to be as subtle as possible but knows his mischievous grin must be giving him away, “So what I’m hearing is that we have plenty of time to be... together today? Just the two of us?”

Scott huffs over the lip of his coffee mug, and does that thing where he tries to be angry but actually just ends up being really,  _ really  _ adorable. 

“Well, you and I won’t be getting much alone time for the next few days,” Logan continues, smirking as he does so because Scott likes like he’s about to bust out laughing. 

“Yes, because we’ll be spending them with friends and family,” Scott responds, “That will get here in mere  _ hours.” _

“Yup,” Logan grins, “How about you and I just have some fun together before I lose your company for days on end?”

“Four days,” Scott argues, pointedly  _ not  _ looking into Logan’s eyes. 

“It’s not my fault I’m going to miss my husband’s sexy,  _ sexy _ -”

“Alright! Fine!” Scott finally sighs, “Just let me eat first…” 

Logan grins victoriously, it never does take much to nag Scott into having some fun, especially since he doesn’t really have reason to say no. Well, not these days anyways. Logan is glad to at least have an excuse to have real fun with his husband.

The older man stands up, stretches real big like, then walks around the table and plucks his skinny ass husband right out of his seat. Scott practically  _ squeals  _ as he’s lifted into the air _. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Logan-!” he shouts, but then he’s hauled over the much shorter man’s shoulder like Santa’s sack of presents. 

__ “We both know I’m impatient,” Logan says snarkily, carrying Scott up the stairs with extreme ease, but a fraction as much grace. 

Scott makes a show of struggling and shouting against the “embarrassing display.” Which is ironic because it’s just the two of them, and Logan has seen Scott in much more compromising positions than this. 

Besides, Logan  _ likes  _ carrying Scott. He’s not sure why, other than maybe that it pleases the beast that lives inside of him. Maybe it just doesn’t matter, because he knows Scott loves this too, even though he likes to put on the show of fighting it. Too many long, sappy conversations have revealed Scott’s feelings about… all of  _ this.  _

From the sanded, lacquered oak beneath his bare feet to the comforting warm, wooden walls surrounding him and then to the beautiful view of his yard from the window practically right in front of his face, all contribute to a sense of  _ home  _ and  _ love  _ and  _ safety.  _

Logan loves the life he built for himself, it’s a life that's worlds away from the one he used to lead, and he’s glad for that. 

Logan swiftly drops his husband into bed, grinning at the way that that beautiful, tanned skin bounces off the mattress with their too expensive sheets because Emma insisted on the gift. They just stare at each other, then Logan leans down and sucks Scott’s lips into a messy, passionate kiss.

He covers Scott’s body with his own as best as possible, but as with every other time, it proves to be difficult, because while Logan has a bunch of bulk on Scott, Scott still has so much  _ leg.  _ Their lips break apart, nothing but gasping breaths between them as they just bask in each other. 

“God, you’re good at this,” Scott whispers roughly.

“We’ve been doing this fer  _ how long?  _ And yer  _ surprised?”  _ Logan teases him, only because he knows it’ll rile Scott up. 

“I don’t think I could ever get used to you,” Scott murmurs so shyly, so softly. A reminder of the unspoken promise between them, of why Logan carried Scott in the first place, of why Logan carried Scott like that. 

They kiss again, Logan pushing his tongue into Scott’s mouth skillfully while simultaneously rubbing his thigh against Scott’s barely covered cock. Scott’s moans into his mouth, low and needy, and Logan feels his chest puff up with pride. 

No one else gets to do this to Scott anymore, just him. He could get drunk off that thought alone. 

Logan pulls off Scott’s sleeping pants and boxers in one go, leaving his husband’s rumpled button up sleep shirt hilariously out of place. Scott’s quick with vengeance though, and slips his hand underneath the waist of Logan’s boxers to grope at Logan’s half-hard dick. 

Logan groans out, “Yes, that’s it,” into Scott’s mouth, and Scott just moans in response.

The shorter mutant pulls away to practically tear off the, now uncomfortable, material, and proceeds to pounce back onto Scott, who is in the middle of trying to get his shirt off. Logan doesn’t wait for Scott to finish with it, just rips it off, buttons flying everywhere while Scott gives a weak protest. 

Logan licks and sucks at Scott’s tiny, pebbled nipples, causing his husband to become a writhing mess beneath him very quickly. Scott’s face is a bright, sweaty red as he endures the almost painful pleasure Logan is so insistent on torturing him with.   
  
“L-Lo…” he pants out, gripping tightly at the dark sideburns. Logan relishes it. 

“I’ve got ya, baby,” Logan says teasingly, knowing that kind of talk just gets Scott ever hotter. 

He pulls away only after Scott’s got two bright red rings sucked into his pecs, and stares in wonder at his gorgeous,  _ sexy  _ husband. 

Scott shoves Logan down onto the bed as soon as he realizes Logan is distracted. 

“I’m going to make you pay for that,” he grins, knowing he’s laughing too much for it to be any version of intimidating. 

“Oh yeah?” Logan banters, “What’re ya gonna do, baby?”    
  
Scott just takes on a giddy smirk, and leans down to suck on the uncut head of Logan’s cock. Logan inhales sharply, despite the fact he was expecting that. He’ll never get used to Scott’s mouth, especially now that he knows how to use it. 

“That’s it,” Logan groans, tangling his fingers in Scott’s hair, “Yer so good, Slim, always so good.”

Scott replies by taking as much of Logan as he can fit in his mouth, still not being too good at the deepthroating thing. Logan grips Scott’s hair tighter, not doing anything but just holding him still. He doesn’t want Scott to push his limits, not to day, because Scott is well-known for pulling such things. 

“So good, Scotty, so good…” Logan says as encouragement, voice rough from the intensity. 

Scott uses his hands to work the rest of Logan’s, admittedly huge, cock. Logan soaks it up, ruts his hips a little to show Scott he’s  _ very much  _ enjoying himself. 

“God, baby, I’m gonna blow all over yer pretty face if ya ain’t careful,” Logan growls. 

Scott moans around the cock, the vibrations only pushing Logan further towards the edge. Logan rocks his hips a little more, and Scott sucks a little harder, works his wrists a little faster, and within minutes Logan is right on the edge of orgasm.

“That’s it, sweetheart, doing so well sucking my cock, huh? Yeah…  _ Yeah…”  _ and with a low, guttural grown, he’s dragging Scott away from his dick by the hair so that he can give his husband a face full of cum. 

Scott shudders as it spurts all over him, gets all over his glasses and his hair and his face… He rubs his cock against the sheets, still so hard and horny from getting his husband off like that. 

“Logan…  _ God…”  _ he whimpers, “I-I… Please, I-”

And Logan switches their places so that he can shove Scott back down into the bed. He’s quick to hike Scott’s hips up so that his dick is pressed against Logan’s abs. 

“C’mon, baby, rub yerself all over me,” Logan says softly, knowing that it won’t take much at this point to finish Scott off. 

So Scott does, he nearly starts crying from how good it is, and rubs his rock-hard cock all over his husband's abs. It’s hot and fast and  _ hard,  _ but with the combined mixture of Logan’s dirty talk and delicious muscles, Scott’s spurting messily all over his husband in almost no time at all. 

“Yes, yes, Scott, that’s it, that’s perfect-” Logan whispers out, holding Scott’s head to the crook of his neck, petting Scott’s hair through every shudder of his orgasm. 

Logan lays them both in the bed, they’re an absolute mess, and they need to get up soon to finish getting everything in order for their guests, but on such a nice day it’s too easy to curl up in each for a nap. Scott shuffles a bit, clearly considering getting up to get things done, but with little coaxing from Loga, he flops back into his husband’s arms.

“There’s still so much to do,” Scott whispers. 

“Ya just had an intense workout,” Logan points out with a smirk. 

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Scott tries weakly. 

“Perfect day to relax,” Logan shrugs.

And at the end of the day, that one fact is more than enough for Scott. So they sleep, warm and content, despite the mess. Logan loves this version of life. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!!! <3


End file.
